


I Vibe U

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Markus winks, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, hand holding, it's only gonna be T rated until the next chapter ;), post game good ending, reader is crushing on Markus, this is just sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Markus's fingers kept brushing yours, sending tingles of delight up your arm. You kept trying to keep your hand closer to your body, but it seemed as though no matter where your hand was, his would pass across it lightly, the back of his knuckles barely grazing yours. You tried to shrug it off, just banking on it being a coincidence or your embarrassed mind playing tricks on you. Besides, Markus doesn't like you, not romantically, anyhow. How could he?----In other words: Reader is proved wrong and Markus wants to indulge himself.





	1. Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Another request finished~ This one was requested anonymously by "despacito" (kjfldjf lmao i love it) This is going to be a two parter because who would i be if I didn't add any smut to my fics???? Also, sorry if you weren't looking for some ~romantic~ stuff (at least i tried to make it romantic akfgkbkd), but i was really feeling that vibe??? idk lol
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope all of you enjoy!

You giggled, the adrenaline rush from the roller coaster you just got off of leaving your legs feeling like jelly. You loved everything about amusement parks, from the rides, to the food, and even the little shops they had set up. Any and everything about them always had you feeling giddy and high on joy. You weren't sure what exactly it was, but you basked in the feeling it gave you nonetheless.

 

"Sounds like you had fun."

 

"Of course I did, Markus!" You turn to the android beside you, seeing him smiling softly down at you as you beamed up at him. "You know I love roller coasters!"

 

Markus laughed airily and you felt your heart flutter at the sound. He looked you in the eyes and you swear you could see yourself falling in to their depths, as cliché as it sounded. How else were you supposed to feel when you looked at him, though? His entire being was far too captivating to not feel something stirring inside of you when you had such a good close up view of him. 

 

It suddenly occurred to you that you were literally just staring at him, not even speaking. You felt your cheeks burn at the realization--he's gonna think you're crazy!--, turning your head away, hoping he didn't get a chance to properly see the light pink dusting your features. 

"Anyways, let's go do something else." You were on the verge of stammering then, walking ahead in a random direction, embarrassment flooding you.

 

You could feel Markus easily match your stride, walking just behind you. You tried to make it look like you knew where you were going, but you kept getting distracted. Markus's fingers kept brushing yours, sending tingles of delight up your arm. You kept trying to keep your hand closer to your body, but it seemed as though no matter where your hand was, his would pass across it lightly The back of his knuckles barely grazing yours, sending jolts up your arm. You tried to shrug it off, just banking on it being a coincidence or your embarrassed mind playing tricks on you. Besides, Markus doesn't like you, not romantically, anyhow. How could he? The two of you have only known each other for a little under a year, having met a couple years after the peaceful revolution settled. You were surprised to have met him, but from that day on, the two of you were almost inseparable. You were sure you were more like a sister to him, much to your chagrin. 

 

Yet, you couldn't shake the feeling that it was intentional. Something about the twinkle in his eyes when you glanced back at him, his fingers brushing harder against yours. You fought back the urge to shiver from it and turned back around.

 

It was then that you saw another roller coaster just up the ways, it's line seeming to be relatively short. 

 

You pointed, excitement coursing through you once more. "Oh! Let's ride that one, Markus!"

 

Before you could set off again, Markus had clasped your hand with his, fingers tightening their grip on yours. You couldn't stop the squeak that left you, your heart leaping into your throat. Such a simple action shouldn't leave you feeling flustered but it does, your cheeks aflame and mouth a quivery smile. You were suddenly too well aware of the fact that you were standing so close to him. You take a quick peek in Markus's direction to see him smiling at you and you swear he looks a little proud of himself when you sputter.

 

"Come on. The line is starting to get longer." 

 

You didn't look to where he was pointing, too busy trying to keep your hand from sweating--and failing. You could only start a mantra in your head as he made you follow him, the same four words repeating in your skull as if you could make them stick there forever.

 

It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date.

 

Markus squeezed your hand and winked at you--he had to have picked that up from Connor--your only response being silence, repeating the same four words in your head with more vigor. You feared that if you didn't you would start to delude yourself into thinking your attraction to Markus wasn't so one sided and do something that could seriously destroy your friendship with him. Another voice in the back of your head said otherwise but you ignored it, trying to make sure your sweaty hand wouldn't slip out of his.

 

The rest of the evening consisted of riding more rides and munching on snacks that were being served from multiple different Jerrys that ran the amusement park. You had a blast with Markus, the time flying by and, before you knew it, it was starting to get dark out. That didn't stop the crowd, however, only seeming to grow in numbers as the sun went down. The lights only got brighter and the scent of food only seemed to grow stronger, attracting customers left and right, eager for what they were selling at their stands. 

 

Markus hadn't let go of your hand the entire time unless it was necessary to do so. That had made it hard for you to keep falling back on your self-made mantra, but you would be lying if you said that it was upsetting. It was quite the opposite, in fact. The constant feel of his hand in yours had you feeling shy, yet elated, butterflies in your stomach and your heart fluttering in fervent beats along with it. You wanted to press yourself close to him the longer he held your hand, the want slowly evolving into a need as he squeezed your hand once more. 

 

You kept pace with Markus as he ambled through the throng of people, his face relaxed in a way you've never seen before. He looked content, happy, like he was finally able to just take it all in. The sight of him like that had you feeling all the more happy, too. It wasn't often that you'd see Markus truly at peace in the moment, no matter what was going on. You tried to dedicate the expression to memory, wanting to remember him like that for a long time.

 

"We should ride this one. It looks like it'll be fun."

 

You didn't even realize Markus had stopped walking until you heard his voice. You stopped dead in your tracks, looking up where he was pointing to.

 

It was the Ferris wheel, standing tall and proud, an assortment of ambient lights lining the ride, giving each individual cart its own unique color. From where you were standing, you could see mostly couples entering the ride, hands joined and lips locked together. They looked happy and for a moment, a stinging pain of jealousy struck you. This was a couples' ride, not for two single people. You shouldn't get on there with Markus. He probably doesn't even notice that it seems to be a predominantly couple thing.

 

Just as you had turned back to Markus to reject his offer, you froze. 

 

Markus was gazing up at the ride, the lights reflecting off his features in one of the most flattering ways you've ever seen. His lips were curled, forming a small smile that sent your heart racing again, his expression hopeful--so, so hopeful--and his eyes. God, his eyes. They were lovely enough on their own, but right now, with the clear look of wonderment, curiosity, and eagerness melding into them, you found yourself wanting to leap into them head first and lose yourself. You wanted to pull him close and kiss him, just like you've always wanted to do. You remembered his hands in yours, your fingers twitching in his grasp. His hand was so soft and warm, fingers long and fitting perfectly in the spaces between your hand. It made you want to press sweet kisses to his knuckles. It also had you wondering if the rest of his body felt anything like his hands did.

 

"Am I that nice to look at?"

 

"Huh?"

 

You then remembered that you had, in fact, being staring directly at Markus again. How many times were you going to do that tonight? Apparently, you had also gotten closer to him when you were staring, finding yourself able to see the flecks in his irises, the life and care deeply seated inside of them. His freckles were more predominant on his face than you originally remembered and you wanted to brush your lips across them. Being this close let you see--

 

No! Enough of that already.

 

You shot back, red trying to work it's way up your neck and cheeks. Why were you always so weird about this stuff?

 

"Uh, no--I mean, yes! Not like, that's why I stare but, like--I just--fuck." You were blabbering, bashfulness creeping around you and leaving you tongue tied. You just closed your mouth and willed the next words to leave without too much trouble. "What I mean to say is that you are nice to look at. You have a, uh, very... pleasant. Face. Yeah." So smooth, the smoothest talker in the nation, everybody.

 

Markus's smirk grew wider and he laughed, just a small tuft of laughter escaping him. It was enough to have you attempt a weak smile back. " How about we get on the Ferris wheel? It is getting to be a pretty long line." He winked at you again and you swear that your legs were wanting to collapse underneath you. "Besides, I have a feeling something amazing is going to happen up there."

 

You didn't respond, instead choosing to follow him to the line. You never felt this nervous and excited before just to get on a Ferris wheel. You normally didn't like them, thought that they were too slow and boring, no thrills involved left you ignoring them most of the time. Now, however, with Markus still holding your sweaty hand and smirking at you whenever he caught you staring again, you were hoping that you'd have a fonder memory of Ferris wheels in general.

 

It took some time, but soon the two of you were seated in the Ferris wheel, the little gate locked tightly and slowly rising up into the night sky. You were seated on the other side of Markus, his eyes looking over towards the skyline as you continued to rise. You took the time to enjoy the almost loving look he was giving the city, as if he were looking at a troubled child. Sure, there were bad days, but taking care of them would help shape them onto a better path. You felt like that's what Markus was doing for the entirety of Detroit. He always seemed to have a heart of gold, hands made for molding and helping those around him.

 

"This is just wonderful," he mumbled, turning back to look at you. "Wouldn't you agree?"

 

You nodded before you had even looked out to the world around you, gasping at the sight it left you with. You were getting close to the top, the stars being outshone by the lights of Detroit. The moon, however, was still out and shining with a dim yellow, in the perfect spot for you to see the fullness out it in all its glory. It was a beautiful sight, having never truly seen Detroit from this angle.

 

Just as you had turned back to Markus, the ride stopped. The two of you were at the very top, above even the tallest of roller coasters. Your other hand was on top of the little table between the two of you, Markus still holding your other hand--you wanted to bask in the feeling forever--and thrumming his fingers softly over the back of your joined hands. It was then that you saw him slowly slide his other hand across the table, his fingers interlacing with yours to mirror the other one. He lifted your hands up to his face, eyes boring into yours with such a delicate expression that you were sure if you decided to breathe even a fraction harder that everything around you would break. When his lips first connected with your sweaty--and now shaky--fingers, you couldn't help but to lean forward, mouth propping open slightly. Your eyes stayed locked with his as he repeated the action to your other hand, gradually working his lips up the skin of your arm, goosebumps being left in his wake. Both of you had to lean across the table to get closer, feeling his lips press against your neck with a gentle ease, a shiver running down your spine when he ghosted his lips over your jawline and chin, giving another sweet kiss right at the edge of your bottom lip. 

 

You were frozen, tingles running across every surface his lips touched, feeling his artificial breath tickle the side of your face. His skin was smooth and soft, just like his hands, and it left you feeling jumbled up inside, your insides turning into tight knots. Your butterflies were back in full force, threatening to nauseate you. At this point, you were sure the entire world could hear the beating of your heart and see the blush that worked itself over your entire face. You have never been that close to Markus, never felt his lips on your skin in such an intimate way that you always craved that you barely knew what to do with yourself. Part of you wanted to fling yourself at him, press him into the uncomfortable seat and kiss him like mad. Another part of you wanted to gently press your lips together, finally having a movie-like kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel.

 

Markus seemed to have decided for you, his lips--God, his lips felt so nice--brushing up against yours, a small gasp leaving your mouth at the feeling. He stayed like that for a moment, his lips ghosting across yours in a mock kiss. He seemed to enjoy the action, his eyes half closed. He kept his stare on you, however, and you knew you would be rooted to the spot. 

 

Then he finally pressed his lips to yours, the gentleness of it all leaving you floored. His lips moved against yours, his hands holding yours tighter, your mind up in the clouds. You had dreamed of the moment so many times with him, of kissing him slow and soft like he was doing now, feeling his lips mold to yours in a scenic view. Now you have it and you intend on making the most of it.

 

You tilted your head, deepening the kiss, enjoying the feeling. Your heart felt as if it wanted to explode when his tongue touched yours to slowly twirl together, a pleased hum leaving his throat. You suddenly wondered if your mouth tasted like the giant soft pretzel you had earlier and you hoped he wasn't put off by the taste of it on your tongue. He didn't seem to mind, however, his kiss as slow and gentle as he is, his tongue wrapping with yours leaving you moaning.

 

Then the ride started back up, jolting the two of you back to reality. Your cart shook with the sudden movement and you quickly sat down to steady yourself, hands still clasped with Markus's. Your breathing had quickened, shallow and fast. You could feel your face was burning with a blush and your lips were tingling pleasantly.

 

You just got to kiss Markus. You couldn't have been happier.

 

"I would like to take you home tonight." Markus said, voice barely above a whisper, eyes wide and sparkling, glowing. One of his hands left yours to sit on top of your other clasped hands. "Would you let me?"

 

"Of course," you had whispered back before you had realized it. "I'd love that."

 

The ride stopped again, letting the two of you off of it. Once on solid ground, Markus kissed you again, quick and sweet. You grumbled when he pulled away, your lips still reaching out for his. He only laughed and pecked your cheek, ushering you in the direction of the front gates.

 

"Let's take you home, baby."

 

His low voice and the pet name--baby, baby, baby--had you feeling thrilled for getting home. You could see the gentle churning of desire in his eyes and you were sure yours mirrored his.

 

Markus called for a self driving taxi, ushering you in with hands on your hips. As soon as the doors closed and the address to your house was entered, Markus was on you. The desire you saw in his eyes just moments ago had strengthened, maneuvering you to straddle his lap with his hands on your hips, his lips pressing searing kisses wherever he could.

 

You couldn't wait to get home.


	2. Just me and you, the Perfect Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out later than I had originally hoped for, BUT at least it's here now!!! I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out!! I guess I need to start taking breaks when writing a story instead of just pushing it all out at once. I'm normally happier with it that way, I've found lol enough of me rambling sorry!!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!!

"Oh, Markus," you moaned softly, hands running along the clothed chest in front of you. "That's so good."

 

Markus didn't reply, mouth too busy kissing and nipping at your neck and shoulders, hands starting to roam over your sides in smooth, languid motions. His fingertips pressed in just slightly, eliciting a shiver that ran from your feet up to the top of your head. Markus hummed softly at that, his tongue swirling in a circle across a sensitive spot on your neck, another small moan being his reward. You barely registered that your hands had dipped under his shirt until you felt his skin on your fingertips. You couldn't contain the grin that overtook you, hands slipping further up his stomach, feeling how real, how human, he felt. It was exciting hearing him gasp beside your ear as your hands massaged his bare chest, adoring the way his hips rocked just a fraction closer to your own. 

 

This was something that you'd only dared fantasize about on lonely nights, imaging that your hands and fingers were Markus's own, deftly bringing your to your end. You never truly thought that you'd have a chance to feel his teeth bite playfully at your shoulder or his hands gripping your ass tightly, massaging the flesh there. It was all too much already, your mind buzzing with how you'd finally see what he looked like out of his clothes, what he'd sound like when he moaned your name, what--

 

"Baby," Markus had worked his mouth up to your ear, his lips brushing against it as he talked. "We're here."

 

Looking out of the window showed that you were, in fact, at your house. The taxi was sitting idly, patiently waiting for you to exit. You didn't want to leave Markus's lap--not with the feel of his erection pressing up into you--but you did so anyways, knowing that there was more to await you in your home.

 

Markus helped you out of the taxi, giving the car an affectionate pat before it drove away--did Markus connect with it?--as he held your hand again. You smiled at the feeling, albeit a little bashfully. It wasn't often that you brought someone home, especially not someone you had feelings for. As you led him to your home and unlocked the door, you kept looking over your shoulder at Markus, giggling when you caught his eyes on yours. 

 

As soon as the both of you had stepped into your home and closed the door, Markus was on you, lifting you in his arms until you wrapped your limbs around him, his hands steadying you by keeping a tight hold of your ass. You couldn't stop the excited laugh that left you when Markus delved for your neck again, his lips and tongue bringing forth a loving moan from your throat. 

 

God, you felt so alive as he carried you to your bedroom, the door left wide open in his wake. You clung to him with a large grin splitting your lips, feeling his kisses work up to your jaw and ear. Eager to have his mouth on your again, you turned your head, urging him to kiss you proper. When his mouth connected with yours, you swore as if there was a spark between the two of you, his kiss growing hungry and deep. Your legs twitched in his grasp when his tongue began to tangle with yours. He gently placed you on your soft mattress, your covers billowing underneath you as he proceeded to climb over you, pushing you back until he was on all fours above you. He didn't stop kissing you as he did so, his tongue slipping into your mouth again, his hands gently kneading your breasts.

 

"Markus," you moaned softly, breaking the kiss. "Take my clothes off. I want to feel more of you."

 

Markus smirked down at you and it only served to make you wetter. "So impatient, baby." He kissed you briefly, but with such a deep passion that it left you on the edge of gasping. "Good thing I am, too."

 

Markus dealt with your clothes quickly, tossing them to the side without a care for where they landed. He didn't stop when you were bare before him, making quick work of his own clothes. You watched with rapt attention as his skin became exposed to you, drinking in every dip and nook of his features. You licked your lips and glided your fingers over his chest, pressing in enough to feel the hardness of his muscles. You whimpered, hands moving to his arms next. They were solid and you could imagine the strength they held within them, especially after having been lifted and carried to where you are now. 

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" 

 

You nodded, eyes seeming to be glued to the expanse of his body and not his face. You were sure he didn't mind, so you didn't bother to correct your behavior. 

 

"You look so..." You didn't know how to finish the sentence, every word that came to your mind falling short of what you felt. Handsome, gorgeous, lovely, every word just felt wrong, like you would be doing him an injustice with the mere action of mumbling them to him. "I--I can't describe how good you look, Markus."

 

When you finally looked up to his face, the only word that came to mind was love. His expression was so full of love that you felt like you were drowning in it, suffocating and choking on it as it wrapped itself around you. You didn't expect his eyes to look so softly down at you, his mouth parted as if surprised. It was the type of look someone shot another's way when they were just so swept away that it was clearly expressed on their face. His love for you was surrounding you right then, keeping you rooted to the spot as if he were physically holding you down.

 

"Markus," you whispered, suddenly feeling as if you were back on the Ferris wheel with the warm lights and his soft gaze on you. Butterflies were back in your stomach. 

 

"Baby," he whispered back, eyes searching your face. "Baby."

 

Then he kissed you again. You could feel the love he held for you in his kiss, gentle and sweet, but almost overpowering. Markus kissed you with a passion you never knew someone could possess, both of you moaning and panting into each other's mouths. You felt like you were bobbing around in the ocean as he pressed his body to yours, your head barely able to come up for air. You didn't want to come up for air if the ocean was his love. You'd drown yourself in it on purpose with a smile and a laugh, letting it overtake you as the current drug you down. You tried to convey it to Markus through your lips and tongue, through your soft moaning and loving embrace. Regardless, you could feel everything he was giving you through the kiss and it only left you wanting more.

 

When he pulled back, you were taking deep breathes of air, your hands roaming over his body wherever they could reach. Your body felt hot as you remembered that you were naked with Markus in your bed, the wetness between your legs rushing back at you with full force. 

 

Markus looked as if he just remembered the same thing, but he recovered quickly, ghosting his fingertips along your jaw and down your neck, stopping at your breasts. He watched your face as he cupped them in his hands, two fingers reaching up to pinch your nipples. You moaned his name, pushing your chest up further into his hands. He kneaded them gently as he keep teasing your nipples, eliciting a pleased sigh from you. Markus leaned down, taking one of your hardened nubs into his mouth, eyes still trained on your face. He only seemed to grin around your breast when you mewled at the feel of his tongue lapping at you, repeating the action before sucking on it. The combined feel of his mouth and hand on your breasts were enough to have you close your eyes, your hands running along his shoulders and back, loving the way the muscles rolled underneath his skin. You gasped when he bit down, tongue swirling over it as if in apology. 

 

You didn't mind, too wrapped up in the sensation of Markus suddenly kissing down your heated body, his lips warm as they pressed into your skin, down your sides and over your hips, his hands reaching up to open your thighs. You whimpered as he kissed between your thighs, eyes trained on your face. You would have felt embarrassed had he not held such a soft expression, the gentleness in his gaze practically melting your heart. 

 

You didn't try to stop the satisfied smile the graced your face when Markus finally pushed his tongue between your folds. You put your hands on his head, keeping him pressed close to you as he ate you out, his tongue lapping over your entrance and clit, sucking gently on your folds. You would be lying if you said you didn't want him to go faster, but there was a twinge of sweetness to his ministrations, the slow feel of his tongue lapping at you feeling a million times better than it should. You sighed his name, rocking against his face in easy motions. He moaned against your core in response, his fingers joining his mouth between your legs. This time you moaned, feeling his two fingers push into you, his tongue licking across your clit and lips circling it to suck on it. He was still taking his time and you found you enjoyed it this way, the loving feel of his mouth working you over until your orgasm.

 

When you came, it washed over you, legs closing around his head as you rocked harder against his face. His name rolled off your tongue like a prayer as you came down, watching him as he crawled back up your body to kiss you. Markus kissed you tenderly, lovingly, artfully, his mouth tasting of you and his hands caressing your sides. When he pulled back, his eyes were sparkling and bright, a happiness in them that left your heart soaring through the clouds. He kissed you again before he sat up on his knees, aligning his cock at your entrance.

 

Markus didn't push in, instead, he leaned back down, pressing another kiss to your lips of which you happily returned. "I love you, baby."

 

You barely had enough time to respond before he eased into you, one hand on your hip to steady you while the other went to your hand, fingers interlacing with yours--walking hand in hand, sweaty and giddy, kissing gently--grasping it tightly. You both moaned at the feeling, your legs wrapping around his waist as he settled into you. You only shared a glance before he started moving, pulling out only to slide back in again, your hips matching his pace. 

 

At your urging, he picked up his speed, thrusting into you with power and passion, the mattress rocking underneath you. You matched him, your free arm wrapping around his neck to keep him closer, to hear his mouth spilling praise to you. You couldn't find it in you to speak and thankfully Markus didn't seem to mind, his voice wrapping around you like a warm breeze. It was almost akin to a religious experience watching how his lips moved with each word, getting lost in the feeling of his cock sliding into you, the way his hand never loosened its grip in yours. You were sure that Markus felt the same way, his eyes never once leaving your face as he brought you both closer to your highs. 

 

You mewled when Markus hit that perfect spot inside of you, eyes closing. "More, please! More!"

 

He didn't hesitate to follow your words, hips angling to keep you moaning. Your hand squeezed his harder, your orgasm working its way to the edge. You didn't want this to end, you didn't want to stop making love with Markus, to not hear the stuttering of his breathing or the deep moans rolling from him. It was a beautiful moment that you wished you could capture, leaving it frozen in time. You knew it wouldn't happen that way, however, but it didn't stop you from hoping, from telling Markus how much you wanted him, needed him. It was like a confession, the words overflowing from you without you realizing it. He rocked into you faster as you kept moaning your words at him, feeling your climax reaching its peak. 

 

"Look at me, baby," Markus moved his hand from your hip to tilt your head, making you lock gazes with him. "Look at me as you come."

 

"I love you, Mar--" Then you were coming, eyes closing despite your want to keep them open. 

 

Your body arched up into his, hands gripping onto him as if he were your lifeline. You could feel Markus still driving into you as your orgasm waned, his hips faltering in their rhythm. You kissed him and he gasped your name on your lips, coming undone. He came deep into you, his hips stilling, forehead resting on top of yours. Markus was mumbling more praise onto your skin, his hand still gripping tightly onto yours. You could barely feel it now, the blood having rushed out of it a while ago. It barely mattered to you when Markus pulled back to look at you, eyes filled to the brim with adoration.

 

"You're amazing. I love you." he whispered, taking your hand and brushing it across his lips. Those words felt as if they were reverent, dancing across your skin and seeping into your heart. They were so simple and easy to say, but you could practically feel the weight behind them, the meaning transcending the moment the two of you shared. It left you even more breathless than you already were.

 

"I love you, too."

 

Markus smiled softly at your words, pressing a loving kiss to your nose and cheeks before he buried his head between your head and shoulder. It was cute and made you giggle, squeezing his hand in yours as best you could. You never wanted to part from the warmth he gave off, the warmth that he set off in your heart. He may as well have been a blessing to you, a gift from the universe to brighten your life. It would be something you cherished for as long as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. sorry about it being so short, tho ;(

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. "despacito", your simon/reader is coming next hope you like  
> p.p.s. sorry for shoehorning in how much i love roller coasters lol they're the goddamn bomb diggity ok???


End file.
